Letzte Weihnacht
by Tri Anh Pham
Summary: (Inspired by the German version of Wham's Last Christmas) The Christmas Eve Talent Show is coming, and everyone is preparing everything to impress others, especially Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. But after having a hard time thinking, a short walk is in order, but unbeknownst to her, this walk grants her a new friendship with a German singer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is going to be my first fanfiction on this lovely website. As a matter of fact, this will be the first Christmas fanfiction special, so I hope that everyone enjoys their beautiful Christmas and a wonderful New Year.**

**Please keep in mind that this story will have both English and German, so if you don't know any of the German words then I would be glad to translate for you.**

**All songs and characters in this story are respectively belonged to the owners.**

**Phineas and Ferb – Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

**Letzte Weihnacht (German version of Wham!'s Last Christmas) – Vanessa Mai **

**Without further ado, please enjoy.**

December 9th – 17:55 – Danville, United States of America

Winter was falling upon Danville and its surrounding Tri-State Area. And the first snowfall signaled the oncoming Christmas and then New Year's Eve. Every citizen in the city was on a major frenzy in shopping and decorating their houses to welcome the holiest day of the world.

As for the students of both John P. Trystate Elementary School and Danville High School, they were under a bliss of excitement and nervousness as their school had announced that the Christmas's Eve talent show would be held in 2 weeks, right at December 24th. Upon hearing this sudden announcement, they frantically began preparing, practicing and rehearsing their performance for that day, with the intention of impressing their family, friends and their beloved.

And Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was one of those who has just signed up for the show. She knew that this would be important for her since performing during the talent show would be accounted for her participation credits. But she also knew that it would be the perfect opportunity to both impress and confess her feeling to someone that she felt warm and special.

And that person was none other than her long-time crush, Phineas Flynn-Fletcher.

But as soon as she walked back into her home's bedroom, she immediately realized that her performance needed something that is truly extraordinary and special. Of course, she chose singing over other forms as it would highlight her among others. But this was where her problem started to appear. She couldn't figure out which Christmas songs she would perform on that day.

"Oh my freaking god! Which songs am I going to choose now? All of my friends from the Fireside Girls have already chosen a song, while I haven't. What am I going to do now?" Isabella cried in vain as she understood that her performance would be a total embarrassment.

After a few hours thinking about the songs, she finally felt tired and decided to have a walk around town, hoping that it would clear her mind off the frustration and boredom. But what she didn't know is that this walk would grant her a new friend in the form of a German singer.

December 9th – 19:10 – Downtown Danville

A period of time had passed and Isabella hadn't still decided on the songs that she was going to perform on Christmas's Eve. It was at this point that she knew that she would fail her lifelong mission of confessing her feeling to Phineas. While she was walking, pondering over that thought, she unintentionally bumped into someone, causing Isabella to fall down on the walkways.

"Es tut mir leid. Ich achtete nicht auf meine Umgebung. Geht es dir gut?" (_I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Are you okay?_)

A feminine voice was heard. But something was not right for Isabella though. The person she bumped into was speaking German. As she looked up, she finally had a clear look at the mysterious woman. The woman herself sported a long, grey trench coat covering a crimson sweater with a pair of elegant, black pants and a pair of white boots. But what made her striking the most was her brown hair aligned with her shoulders.

"I'm fine, thanks. And you don't need to apologize to me. It was me who should say sorry to you. I was thinking about something so long that I wasn't paying my attention." Isabella apologized to the mysterious woman while hiding the tears that was now shedding from her eyes.

"Das ist okay. Das verstehe ich." (_That's okay. I understand that._)

Unfortunately for Isabella though, her tears soon gave way and drew the attention of the woman. And for the first time, she spoke with a sympathetic voice:

"Are you crying, my dear?"

"Crying? I am not crying at all. It was the dust that makes me shedding tears." Isabella denied.

"I don't think so though. Is there something wrong with you?" The woman asked.

"There is nothing wrong with me, okay!" Isabella responded.

"I know. I know. But it was your tears that concerned me the most. I knew that there is something that doesn't right with you, so I think that I should help you." The woman explained with the same sympathetic voice.

Isabella was shocked by the woman's statement. "Is she wanting to help me?", she thought herself. Although both of them had barely known each other, but she knew that the woman was telling her the truth.

"Yes, I do have a problem. But can we talk about this somewhere private?" Isabella admitted.

"Sure thing, my dear. There's a Starbucks nearby. We can talk and drink there in privacy. And again, terribly sorry though, but what is your name?" The woman said.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. What about you?" Isabella asked.

And as they had expected, snow had fallen once more…

December 9th – 19:25 – Starbucks Danville

Within the shop's atmosphere filled with the fresh aroma of coffee, Isabella and the woman talked to each other while having a cup of hot chocolate latte each.

"Your name is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, I presume?"

"Yes I am. What about you though?" Isabella asked back while taking a sip.

"My name is Vanessa Mai and I really like your name, Isabella. It's really beautiful." Her German accent seemed to show little interests to Isabella. But it was her name that immediately sparked her interest.

"Wait, are you Vanessa Mai, the former singer of the schlager band Wolkenfrei?"

"Ja, that's me. But you are the only American girl that gets to know me, so can you please promise that you won't tell this meeting to anyone, okay?" Vanessa whispered to her.

Of course, Isabella nodded and then Vanessa Mai asked her on why she was sadly walking alone in the city's downtown on what could possibly be the most wonderful winter night in the holiday season.

"Well, I was having hard time choosing a perfect Christmas song for the upcoming talent show in 2 weeks, so I figured that a nice walk could clear my mind. And I am going to perform for someone that makes me feel special." Isabella answered with both sadness and the feeling of warmth.

"Someone? Who is this person that makes you feel that?"

"Well, it's a boy and I'm having a huge crush on him for a long time."

"Awwww. The love of the youth. So, can you tell me what his name is?" Vanessa asked with a bliss of happiness and joy.

Isabella took a moment and a long breath of air, and said: "Phineas Flynn-Fletcher."

"That's a cute name for a boy that you have a crush on. But how does this boy make you feel special and why are you worried about it?"

"Well, he's a very smart boy, but he's also very cute, brave and caring. But I'm having a hard time expressing my feeling to him while he and his brother works on several projects. So, I think that it will be perfect to both sing and confess at the same time." Isabella replied.

By this time, Vanessa Mai had finally understood everything, that this girl wanted to express her feeling to a boy that she had a crush on through singing, but she was having hard time making a choice about the song that she was going to perform.

She knew that she had to help this girl achieving her life mission. But the question is how though. After a period of time thinking hard, Vanessa finally had a plan.

"I know that we just got to know each other for a short time. But through hearing your predicament, maybe I can help you with that problem. Is that okay with you?"

Isabella was now stunned after hearing the singer's offering. Even though they had already just met, she came to acknowledge that she was sincere and she wanted help her. Without hesitation, she replied:

"That's okay. I understand that. We can practice together after school hours in the music room."

"Perfect, my dear. Now have you come up with the song that you want to sing?"

"No, I haven't though. What about you? Do you have any ideas?"

Fortunately, a single thought came to Vanessa's mind, and she quietly realized that it would go perfect for Isabella's performance.

"How about my version of Wham!'s Last Christmas, Letzte Weihnacht?"

"It's perfect. So, do we have a deal, Vanessa?"

"It's a deal, my dear Isabella." Both of them shook hands together, agreed that they would practice together for that night.

And from this single handshake, a new friendship was born.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Weeks Later

Christmas Eve – 18:45 – John P. Trystate Elementary School, Danville, United States of America

The big day, The Christmas Eve Talent Show was here and it was going to be much more enjoyable with the students' families coming to support their kids. Some were even bringing camcorders, wanting to capture their child's performance into their memories.

Meanwhile, the students were now making a final preparation and rehearsal before the opening. As for now, they were concentrating all of their life forces on their performance as to not let their family being disappointed about them.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, now wearing a beautiful, long and white dress, was also focusing all of her strength to make it through. And she was focusing the hardest as her performance was the opening act. She was ready in everything. Those 2 weeks of preparing, practicing and rehearsing the song with the German singer Vanessa Mai was totally worth it. During this period, they had both got to know each other more about them, such as the Fireside Girls, Isabella's family and Vanessa's career during and after Wolkenfrei.

And Isabella was also thrilled that Vanessa Mai wanted to perform with her as a special Christmas surprise for the unexpecting American audience. But that didn't stop her from feeling nervous and scared as she just received a call from Vanessa. She said that she couldn't come to Isabella's school as she was about to miss her flight to Germany, but she hoped that Isabella would blow everyone's mind with her performance.

As Isabella was about to finish her preparation, the voice of the talent show's host was heard through the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the annual Christmas Eve Talent Show! I just wanted to express my gratitude for all of you to be able to come here watching your child's performance. I'm sure that this year's show will lift your spirit up for the holiday season."

It was at this point Isabella started breaking sweats all across forehead. She tried calming herself down through breathing back and forth. But nothing could prepare her for the host's next announcement.

"So, without further ado, let's start this talent show with the opening act performed by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!"

Upon hearing it, Isabella's heart started to beat faster than usual. She was now on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Fortunately, though, someone tapped on her shoulder and when Isabella turned around, she was surprised that it was none other than Vanessa Mai herself.

"Vanessa Mai? What are you doing here? You were supposed to get on your return flight to Germany." Isabella surprisingly asked.

"Well, actually, the airport announced that a blizzard is approaching fast, so I knew that I have to stay there for a while. But the truth is I've always wanted to perform here in the United States for the first time. So, I figured that this is going to be my next big hit in my career. And of course, I kept my promise that I will sing with you." Vanessa answered.

"Really?"

"Sure, we girls have to stick together, ja?"

"Exactly, let's do this!"

"And I have a plan for this one. Now, let's give them a Christmas night they will never forget!"

Few minutes passed, and still no sign of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Everyone in the auditorium started to wonder where she was.

"Well then. This is unexpected. But the show must go on and I have decided that the second act will be the opening act for the show. So, please everyone, let's applaud to…"

All of a sudden, every light in the auditorium was turned off simultaneously. This took everyone completely surprised, including the Fireside Girls, Phineas and his British stepbrother Ferb.

Then, the music could be heard from the speakers. Suddenly, out of the darkness came Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Vanessa Mai as they started to sing:

"_Letzte Weihnacht ist ein Jahr her,_

_Ich gab dir mein Herz,_

_Jetzt willst du's nicht mehr._

_Diesmal, das schwöre ich dir,_

_Da schenk' ich es einem Bess'ren."_

Everyone, including the host, was completely surprised and astonished at the sudden appearance of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Vanessa Mai. But what made them more unique was that they were singing in German, as they continued singing:

"_Wir wollten zu zweit sein,_

_Am Weihnachtsabend,_

_Jetzt sitze ich hier allein._

_Doch zu stören, scheint dich das nicht,_

_Wie du mir jetzt hier,_

_Einfach mein Herz brichst."_

By this point, Phineas began to feel something about Isabella, something that in return, made him feel warm, happy and special.

_("Merry Christmas")_

"_Sprichst du mir auf mein Handy,_

_Und ich frag mich,_

_Was soll das letztendlich?_

_Jetzt weiß ich erst, was ich für dich bin._

_Und weiter zu trauern_

_Macht echt keinen Sinn._

_Letzte Weihnacht ist ein Jahr her,_

_Ich gab dir mein Herz,_

_Jetzt willst du's nicht mehr._

_Diesmal, das schwöre ich dir,_

_Da schenk' ich es einem Bess'ren."_

Phineas was now mesmerized by Isabella's beautiful singing voice, and Ferb was now happy for the fact Phineas finally knew Isabella's feeling for her.

"_Ich bin mit all' unsren Freuden da,_

_Wie Heilig Abend, genau vor einem Jahr._

_Mein Herz zerreißt,_

_Wenn ich an dich denk._

_Du warst mein schönstes_

_Weihnachtsgeschenk._

_Ich versuch nicht zu zeigen,_

_Was mit mir ist, dass da immer noch_

_Diese Wahnsinns Sehnsucht ist._

_Ich kann nur hoffen,_

_Dass es das nochmal gibt,_

_Ein' Weihnachtsabend, _

_An dem ich mich verlieb."_

By this time, everyone was being hypnotized by Isabella's voice and of course, Phineas began feeling his heart beating quicker than normally expected.

"_Letzte Weihnacht ist ein Jahr her,_

_Ich gab dir mein Herz,_

_Jetzt willst du's nicht mehr._

_Diesmal, das schwöre ich dir,_

_Da schenk' ich es einem Bess'ren._

_Ich versuch nicht zu zeigen,_

_Was mit mir ist,_

_Dass da immer noch diese_

_Wahnsinns Sehnsucht ist._

_Dies' Jahr, das schwöre ich dir, _

_Schenk ich mein Herz einem Bess'ren."_

Nearing the end of the song, both Isabella and Vanessa prepared to end their joint performance through their strong cooperation and their powerful voice.

"_Letzte Weihnacht,_

_Es sollte für immer sein,_

_Jetzte sitze ich hier allein._

_(Diesmal),_

_Das schwöre ich dir,_

_Da schenk' ich es einem,_

_Da schenk ich es einem Bess'ren._

_Ist ein Jahr her._

_Dieses Jahr, das schwöre ich dir,_

_Da schenk ich es einem,_

_Da schenk ich es einem Bess'ren."_

Ending their performance, Isabella and Vanessa both bowed down to the audiences as they heard a grand noise of applauding, whistling and crying throughout the stage.

And as Isabella expected, Phineas got up from his seat and ran up to the stage to see her and the German singer.

"Wow, Isabella! That is some high-ending performance, and I really like it!" Phineas exclaimed with pride.

"Thanks Phineas. I couldn't accomplish this without the help of someone who supported me for 2 weeks. Phineas, this is Vanessa Mai." Isabella blushed while introducing him to Vanessa.

"Why, hello there. You must be Phineas Flynn-Fletcher, right?"

"Yes, miss Vanessa Mai. I can't believe that you would be Isabella's partner."

"Well, it's not just us though. It is God's will for both of you to be together forever. That's why she wanted to sing this song to you."

"Wow. I am actually surprised for that. So, Isabella, how long did you like me?"

"Yeah, that's right. I've always liked you ever since I laid my eyes on you." Isabella confessed with a crimson blush.

"Well, Isabella, I have one question. Do you want to …"

Suddenly, a mistletoe came out of nowhere above Phineas and Isabella. But Vanessa immediately realized that it was Phineas' brother Ferb who has hanging it by a fishing rod.

Less than a second later, Isabella pulled Phineas and gave him a deep kiss that literally melted him down.

Vanessa Mai saw the entire scene and concluded that this must be her answer to Phineas' question. She sighed, looked up to the starry night, then looked back at Phineas and Isabella.

"Frohe Weihnachten, Phineas und Isabella." Vanessa whispered.


End file.
